


Habits

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River have this habit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

These two ultimate badasses had a habit. It wasn’t something they did all the time, but every once in a great while they’d lock the Tardis doors, close out the universe, and indulge themselves.

The Doctor would make a big batch of homemade caramel popcorn with toasted cashews. River would make a pot of real hot chocolate.

They’d spoon up on the broken down sofa in the library, snack out, and watch an old Disney Movie of the Week.

The combination had a soporific effect on Time Lord metabolism.

And every time, as the movie wall faded to black, River would turn over and snuggle sleepily, nuzzling her nose into his neck. He’d cushion his face on her hair and wrap his arms around her, their legs tangling together.

“Sweet Dreams, Sweetie,” she’d murmur, already half asleep.

He’d grin, eyes heavy, hearts full, and hug her close. “Sweet Reality.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
